SpongeBob Meets the Strangler
SpongeBob Meets the Strangler is thirty-eight episode of the third season and the one hundred and sixteenth episode of the series. In this episode, a criminal attempts to get revenge on Spongebob. Plot SpongeBob has a man arrested for littering. After calling the police on him and having him arrested, Squidward reveals that the stranger is, in fact, the Tattle-Tale Strangler, an extremely dangerous criminal who murders anyone who reports him to the cops by strangling them. Seconds later, the Strangler escapes, and begins planning to kill SpongeBob. SpongeBob looks for a bodyguard for protection, but no one would take the job knowing that they would have to face the Strangler. SpongeBob decides to go into hiding until the Strangler gives up on him, until a man who is obviously the Strangler using a fake mustache as a disguise offers to take the job, intending to lead SpongeBob to a place where he can kill him with no other witnesses. SpongeBob, oblivious to his identity, hires him. However, SpongeBob needs to run some errands first. They are faced by every possible delay, and when they finally get to SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob realizes he lost his key and looks for it in his pockets for 20 minutes. The Strangler suggests entering through the window. The window is too high for him to reach, so the Strangler asks SpongeBob to climb on his shoulders. SpongeBob, now with sharp cleats on his shoes, does so, his shoes going directly inside of the Strangler's eyeholes. He runs around for 6 hours before finally pulling the shoes out. SpongeBob eventually remembers that the key was under his doormat. The Strangler then locks the doors and starts to choke SpongeBob. The lights then turn on, revealing a "100% on-time average" surprise party. SpongeBob acts surprised, asking how they knew, with Patrick saying that they just did what the invitations told them to do. The party goes on for a considerable length of time. The Strangler then attempts to choke him again, but the guests come back for a birthday party for SpongeBob. Finally alone, he tries again, but then Patrick shows up for some odd reason. The Strangler tries to get rid of him, saying that he could be the Strangler in disguise. Patrick then runs off thinking that he is the strangler, breaking through the wall and running off to turn himself in. SpongeBob is confused upon realizing that Patrick is the Strangler. The real Strangler, enraged, reveals his true identity and intentions by removing his disguise. However, SpongeBob still fails to understand, and is amazed at the Strangler being able to tear off his mustache without shaving cream. The Guests return overhearing the word "party." The Strangler runs away, but SpongeBob goes after him, saying he still needs protection from the "strangler". He attempts to escape in a series of vehicles, but SpongeBob catches up every time. Eventually, he lands in the police department in a jail cell and SpongeBob learns the truth. Immediately, the Strangler finds Patrick in his cell. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Tattletale Strangler (debut) *Sandy (does not speak) *Plankton (does not speak) *Mrs. Puff (does not speak) *Pearl (does not speak) *Larry (does not speak) Locations Notes *There are many clues throughout the episode that suggest SpongeBob knew it was the strangler in disguise: he takes too long with his errands, sticks cleats into the strangler's eyes, chases him all the way back to jail and puts him in a cell, and at one point says "Thanks Strangler, oh, I mean bodyguard". It's possible SpongeBob knew the strangler was in disguise and was trying to get him to go away, or go back to jail, or both. *This episode reveals that Bikini Bottom has an airport. *The episode was available on The Seascape Capers DVD 10 months before the episode aired on TV. *The end of the episode may have been partly based on the Droopy cartoons produced by MGM in the 1940s, with SpongeBob taking the place of the dog popping up where ever the criminal is (inside the plane, his parachute, finally in jail; parachute actually was a gag in the 1946 cartoon "Northwest Hounded Police" also taxicabs seen in numerous) *In the Korean version, the police don't say anything about SpongeBob being a tattle-tale. *This is the fifth episode to have unique title credits with the first four being "SB-129," "Prehibernation Week," "Krusty Krab Training Video," and "Ugh." *This is the second time SpongeBob tries different ways of getting into his house. The 1st time was Party Pooper Pants. *Bikini Bottom International makes its first (and only) appearance in this episode. *The "20 minutes later" time card is the same as the title card for "Graveyard Shift." *This is the fifth episode where its title card is animated, the fourth being "One Krabs Trash ." *Strangler's number same as accident company's number in "No Free Rides." *Despite the episode being aired in 2004, the end credits to this episode is dated in the year 2002. *This is the first time someone attempts to kill SpongeBob. The second will be in The Lost Mattress where Squidward threatened to murder SpongeBob and even tried to have SpongeBob get mauled by a guard worm. The third will be in "[Doofus" where Mrs. Puff wants SpongeBob dead by getting crashed in the Demolition Derby. She even tries to kill him herself. *The part with the Strangler hangs on to the parachute was a little borrowed fromm 1943s Yankee Doodle Daffy directed by Friz Freleng. It is a Looney Tunes short. Porky was hanging on to Daffy. But SpongeBob was in a parachute form while Daffy was in his duck form. Cultural References *The spiked cleats that get stuck in the Strangler's eyes is similar with the climbing spike gag in 1942 Three Stooges short, "They Stooge to Conga". Errors *In Indonesia, instead of saying paper towel, he says pepper. *When SpongeBob checks in for work, below the clock are more than 3 slips, despite there being only 3 employees. *When SpongeBob goes out of the Krusty Krab to clean up litter, for a couple of seconds his pants are black in color. In the next scene, they were back to normal. *When SpongeBob enters the Krusty Krab, he goes directly into Mr. Krabs office without going through the main cafe. This may be because it just fit the "flow" of the scene better. *When SpongeBob arrives with the Strangler at his house, bamboo wallpaper is up. But when the party is revealed, the wallpaper changes to green with flowers. When the party members leave, it changes back to the old wallpaper, then back to the flower wallpaper when the party members arrive again. *When SpongeBob is in front of his house looking for his key, he doesn't have a mat, but when he gets the key the mat was there. *When the Strangler says that the maniac could be anywhere, there is a $5 tag hanging from his faux mustache, in other scenes, the tag was gone. *After SpongeBob says he has to run some errands and the Strangler gets mad, the Strangler's white undershirt disappears. *When the Strangler said "Sorry, tubby, you gotta go.", Patrick isn't mad. In the episode "No Weenies Allowed", when SpongeBob says "You're going down, tubby", he was mad at him. *After the Strangler takes off his disguise, the returning party guests didn't realize he was the Strangler, including Squidward who had seen him at the beginning. *When SpongeBob and Strangler enter SpongeBob's house and Strangler closes the door, the light on SpongeBob's face makes it appear as though two doors were closing. *In most episodes, SpongeBob and Patrick manage to get into each other's houses, or in Squidward's house without a key, but in this episode, a key was needed to enter SpongeBob's house. *Squidward hates SpongeBob, but he attends the party without forcement (or pressure). *If SpongeBob sent out invitations, it wouldn't be a surprise party. *When Squidward shows SpongeBob the picture with the Strangler on it, the number he was holding says "122068". But when SpongeBob shows Mr. Krabs the picture of the Strangler, the number is "021066". *It's unknown how the Strangler could get through the Airport and into the airplane without being noticed. *After SpongeBob puts in his slip, the clock's arms stop moving. *Squidward should've gotten 100% on time because the clock stopped moving. *SpongeBob didn't have cleats on and the cleats wouldn't fit the Strangler's eyes. *The subtitle error says (The Strangler) "CanWe just get to your House now?!" on DirecTV receivers. *Patrick shouldn't be arrested because he looks nothing like the Strangler. *Sometimes, YTV accidentally listed this as "Litter Bug" instead of it's normal name. Also for some reason, it says that this episode originally aired on 2014/03/17 (March 17, 2014). This air date is technically false. *Patrick was seen at both parties, but after the first party, Patrick isn't seen in the line or said good-bye to by SpongeBob. It's possible that he was in the second line and said good-bye to by SpongeBob. *The Strangler has 10 fully functional separate fingers, similar to Dr. Gill Gilliam, who has 8, as well as SpongeBob himself. However in later scenes his fingers are replaced by a fin. He was also one of the few characters who wears a pair of shoes. *When SpongeBob shows Mr. Krabs the picture of the Strangler, The name "TattleTale Strangler" was covered in censor bars. This error continues when SpongeBob shows the people the Wanted sign. Transcript *SpongeBob: Wait for it... changes to 8:00. SpongeBob punches in then jumps in the air. The scene pauses him in mid-air *'Lady:' On Time Percentage: 100%. scene starts again. Squidward walks up to the time clock *'Squidward:' Another day, another migraine. Heh, heh, mi... pauses again *'Lady:' On Time Percentage: 12%. screen un-pauses *'Squidward:' ...graine. Heh, heh, heh. *'SpongeBob:' Ahh, isn't it great working at the Krusty Krab, Squidward? Huh? Isn't it? Working here? *'Squidward:' Yeah, great. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah. *'Squidward:' Yeah. *'SpongeBob:' Aww, yeah. *'Squidward:' annoyed Yes... *'SpongeBob:' Hold that thought, Squidward. I'm doing the parking lot for early morning litter patrol. May Neptune shine brightly on my harvest. SpongeBob walks out with a bag and a long, pointy tool Litter. up trash Looks like someone missed the trash basket, huh, Mr. Candy Wrapper? laughs Kids these days. piece of trash falls to the ground next to him I've never seen such an epidemic! Well, at least it's all over now. trash keeps falling to the ground around him and he picks them up quickly. He breathes, exhausted, as one more piece of litter falls down attached to a parachute. WHERE IS ALL THIS LITTER COMING FROM?! notices someone tossing trash out of a car Not on my watch. up to the car Sir, I will have you know it's against the law to litter. *'Strangler:' Heh, what're you gonna do, call the police? arrive *'SpongeBob:' Yes. begin to handcuff the Strangler. They walk past him in single-file and continue cuffing him *'Squidward:' How's it going, Lieutenant? *'SpongeBob:' Well, let's just say I hope our litterbug there saved room for his just desserts. laughs Yeah, just desserts. *'Squidward:' Whatever. Huh? the Strangler in the police car SpongeBob, don't you know who that is? *'SpongeBob:' Who? *'Squidward:' That's the Tattletale Strangler. *'SpongeBob:' Who? *'Squidward:' The Tattletale Strangler! SpongeBob a 'WANTED' poster of the Strangler He's promised to strangle anyone who turns him in. growls *'SpongeBob:' He seems kind of angry with us, eh, Squidward? notices Squidward is gone Squidward? Squidward? *'Officer Malley:' You're gonna do time, Strangler. Hard time. walks up to the police *'SpongeBob:' Hi, officers. So, he's going to jail, right? *'Officer Nancy:' Who, Strangler? *'SpongeBob:' Yeah, Strangler. *'Officer Nancy:' Oh, yeah, he's going to jail for a long time. draws SpongeBob on the headrest of the driver seat *'SpongeBob:' Hey, that looks like me! uses his hands to damage the headrest, then laughs. SpongeBob screams *'Officer Nancy:' Don't worry, SpongeBob. He won't be able to strangle you. *'Officer Malley:' Yeah. We got him chained up real good. He'll never get away. *'Officer Nancy:' Oops, not again. is gone, with his handcuffs in his place in the car *'Officer Malley:' Yep, he got away. screams then walks up to the police *'SpongeBob:' You nice officers will protect me, right? *'Officer Nancy:' We ain't bodyguards, kid. *'Officer Malley:' Yeah, give us a call if you see him again...tattletale. drive off *'SpongeBob:' Those officers are right. I need a bodyguard! into the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs! There's a maniac after me! I need a bodyguard. *'Mr. Krabs:' laughs I wasn't five-time 'Golden Claws' in the navy for nothin'! When he sees me moves, he'll be running scared. So, where is this little bully? Down at the park? The sodey shop? What does he look like, eh, boy? *'SpongeBob:' This would be him, Mr. Krabs. out the wanted poster of The Strangler *'Mr. Krabs:' screams The Tattletale Strangler? eyes go into his body Go away, SpongeBob! Take your death cloud with you! cuts to SpongeBob showing the wanted poster to people. Shows it to Larry, who turns into a real lobster on a plate, then a construction worker who pogos off on his jackhammer, and some guys at the Tough Tavern who run off, some screaming "HOLD ME! HOLD ME!", leaving Spongebob distraught *'SpongeBob:' the bus stop Ugh, that's it. I gotta get out of town 'til I can find a bodyguard. sits on a bench reading a newspaper *'Strangler:' Bodyguard, huh? I might be able to help you out. walks over *'SpongeBob:' You don't understand, mister. I need protection from the scariest guy in town. Here's his picture. up the wanted poster. The Strangler reveals himself wearing a fake mustache *'Strangler:' Heh heh, he doesn't look so tough. *'SpongeBob:' I tattled on him, and now he wants to strangle me with his diabolical hands! I hope they're not dirty. shows his filthy hands and laughs. Before the Strangler starts to strangle SpongeBob, a bus stops next to them and the Strangler puts his hands behind his back and smiles, as the bus drives off *'Strangler:' Huh? Uh-oh. Uhh, there's too many witnesses around here. up to SpongeBob Listen, kid. I could be your bodyguard. Here's my card. *'SpongeBob:' Hmm, looks good to me. You're hired! I feel safer already. What's next? five cent sticker is hanging from the Strangler's fake mustache *'Strangler:' Well, the maniac could be anywhere, wearing a disguise. He could be that old man. points to an old man with a walker Or that baby. to a baby in a stroller *'SpongeBob:' Or that pebble. to a small rock on the ground Or that stick. to a stick on the ground Or that receipt for the Phony Baloney Mustache Emporium! to a white piece of paper *'Strangler:' Huh? Uhh, that's mine. it up and puts it in his pocket *'SpongeBob:' Oh, bodyguard, my body is in your guarding hands. What do we do first? *'Strangler:' Well, I suggest we go to a nice, quiet, secluded location, uh, like behind an old dumpster or a dark alley... *'SpongeBob:' We could go to my house and turn off all the lights! *'Strangler:' Perfect. That way no one can hear you being strangled...err, I mean, uhh, protected. as the lights grow dim Perfect. laughs until he turns the lights on again *'SpongeBob:' Ah, but first I gotta do a few errands. *'Strangler:' Uhh, okay, but let's make it quick. *'SpongeBob:' Quick is my middle name! cuts to the grocery store Let's see...paper towels. This one says 'best paper towel around' this one says 'best paper towel in town'. Hmm...in town...around...in town...around...what do you think, bodyguard? *'Strangler:' Whatever gets us to your house quicker. *'SpongeBob:' I'll take both! cuts to 'Dry Cleaning While-U-Wait' *'Dry Cleaner:' Here you go, Mr. SquarePants. hands him his clothes *'SpongeBob:' Hmmm. *'Dry Cleaner:' Is there something wrong? *'SpongeBob:' I'm not sure if these are my pants. cuts to the perfume store where SpongeBob sprays some perfume on his wrist and holds it up to the Strangler How about this one, bodyguard? Too overbearing? *'Strangler:' Can we just go to your house?! cuts to SpongeBob's house *'SpongeBob:' Here we are. SquarePants Manor! Bodyguard, let me just take this opportunity to say you're the best bodyguard a fella could hope to have. *'Strangler:' All right, enough of the sappy talk! Open the door so I can strangle you...I mean, uhh, choke you...I mean, uhh, crush your windpipe...gah, I mean... *'SpongeBob:' Protect me? *'Strangler:' Thanks. *'SpongeBob:' Don't mention it, Strangler. gasps I mean, bodyguard. Now where'd I put my key? *'Narrator:' Twenty minutes later... is still searching for his key *'SpongeBob:' Well, I can't find 'em. You wanna take a look? *'Strangler:' Forget the key! Let's climb through this window. reaching for the window I can't reach it. Do you think you could hop up on my shoulders, kid? is wearing cleats *'SpongeBob:' Sure! With these spiky cleats, anything is possible! onto the Strangler Ya! *'Strangler:' Cleats? feet land on the Strangler's eyeballs. The Strangler screams Get your feet out of my eye sockets! starts tugging at his legs *'SpongeBob:' I'm trying, but my cleats are stuck in your corneas! runs around in pain *'Narrator:' Six hours later... is still running around until he pulls SpongeBob's feet out of his eyes. Scene cuts to the Strangler with bandages on his eyes *'SpongeBob:' Don't be mad, bodyguard. Let me just grab the key I keep under the mat and we can get inside. Strangler growls in anger and an explosion comes out of his head There you are, you little rascal. Now, to put the key in the lock, which should activate the tumblers, thus opening the door. sneaks up behind SpongeBob ready to strangle him. SpongeBob opens the door and walks in Step inside... *'Strangler:' the door Close the door... *'SpongeBob:' '' Well, here we are!'' *'Strangler:' I've finally got you all alone! evilly *'SpongeBob:' I know, Isn't it great? Strangler picks up SpongeBob Ooh. *'Strangler:' Now you're gonna get yours...tattletale! turn on *'All:' Surprise! of SpongeBob's friends are in his house cheering. They drop a sign that says 'Congratulations, SpongeBob! 100% On Time!' *'SpongeBob:' A surprise party to celebrate my perfect on-time percentage at work? Oh, how'd you guys know? *'Patrick:' It's on the invitations you sent us. an invitation up Let's boogie! parties. The Strangler sits down in SpongeBob's chair. Scene cuts to the end of the party *'SpongeBob:' Bye, everybody, thanks for coming! Bye Mr. Krabs, bye Plankton, bye Sandy, bye Larry, bye Pearl, bye Mrs. Puff, bye Squidward, bye eh the rest else leaves and he walks back into the house and laughs Ahh, alone at last. *'Strangler:' What? Huh? Huh? What? Huh? closes the door So, we're all alone now? *'SpongeBob:' Just you, me, and the floorboards. and SpongeBob begin laughing again Yeah. a knock on the door. SpongeBob opens it *'All:' Happy birthday, SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' How did you guys know today is my birthday? *'Patrick:' We just do what the invitations say. Let's boogie some more! parties again. Scene cuts to end of party *'SpongeBob:' Thanks for coming! the door laughs Alone again. *'Strangler:' Is it true? Everybody's gone? *'SpongeBob:' Uh-huh. *'Strangler:' No more parties today? You got everything you need now? Everybody's left? We're completely alone? *'SpongeBob:' Oh yeah. *'Strangler:' In that case... evilly until Patrick appears out of nowhere *'Patrick:' Great parties, huh? *'Strangler:' Oh...sorry, Tubby, you've gotta go. *'SpongeBob:' Wait! We can trust Patrick. He's my best friend. *'Strangler:' Well, I can't take any chances. For all we know, he could be the Strangler. *'Patrick:' I'm the Strangler? Oh, I should've known! I gotta turn myself in! and breaks through the wall *'SpongeBob:' So, Patrick's the Strangler. Gee, you think you know a guy. *'Strangler:' growls HE'S NOT THE STRANGLER! *'SpongeBob:' He's not? *'Strangler:' off his mustache ''I AM!!!!!!! *'SpongeBob:' Hey, how'd you do that without shaving cream? *'Strangler:' Oh, it's a fake, you idiot! I bought it at the party store! ''comes back inside *'Squidward:' Did someone say 'party'? screams and runs out through the wall *'Strangler:' I can't take it! *'SpongeBob:' after him Wait, bodyguard, I need protection! gets into a taxi *'Strangler:' Step on it! I'm being chased by a maniac! chases after the taxi *'SpongeBob:' I'm not safe! Come back! goes to the Bikini Bottom Airport and an airplane takes off *'Strangler:' Finally, away from that guy. *'SpongeBob:' the airplane a row behind Strangler Good idea, bodyguard. He'll never find us up here. jumps out of the plane screaming, he opens his parachute, but it is actually SpongeBob Good thinking, bodyguard. The Strangler could have been on that plane. takes out a giant pair of scissors and cuts the strings off the Spongebob parachute and plummets right into the Bikini Bottom Police Station jail. SpongeBob comes running up to him Bodyguard, bodyguard! *'Strangler:' Look, kid. I'M NOT YOUR BODYGUARD! cries' I'm the Strangler. See? toward his 'WANTED' poster on the wall '' *'''SpongeBob: gasps The Strangler! officers walk up *'Officer Nancy:' Good work, SpongeBob. You put the Strangler behind bars. *'Strangler:' Well, at least I'm safe from that yellow idiot. *'Patrick:' Hey, Mac, turns and sees Patrick in the cell with him what're you in for? Gallery Category:Season 3 episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Episodes Category:2004 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki